Regret
by Oktarin
Summary: Ichigo regrets all the times she turned Kish down and is now beginning to realize she should have gone to 'Paradise' with him. What happens when a new Mew Mew suddenly shows up around the same time Kish returns desperate to find his runaway sister? KXI
1. A Change Of Heart

**Hey ppl! This is just a crazy idea that's been running through my head. If you like it and want me to continue plz oh plz review!**

**Summary:**

**What happens when a new Mew Mew suddenly shows up around the same time Kish returns desperate to find his runaway sister? Will love blossom for Kish and Ichigo? What about Ryou and the new Mew?**

Three Years After Deep Blue Was Destroyed

Kish's P.O.V.~

The night provided me with a much-needed shield from the eyes of the people of my planet milling about below me in the streets as I drifted through the dark sky. Above was a blanket of black sprinkled with glistening stars. I sighed as the cool wind kissed my skin. "Ichigo…" I breathed allowing the breeze to carry the girl's name from my lips. "Your out there too…"

It has been THREE YEARS.

Three long unbearably painful years without HER, the only thing I live for, the only thing I desire.

Three years without her touch, the feel of her soft pink skin against my own, her kisses, her soft plump lips that taste of strawberry, just like her name, and her adorably feisty attitude that I had become addicted to. I smirked just thinking about her.

"I hope she's happy…" I mumbled as the smirk faded from my features. "I really do… I want her to be happy…"

It's true. I really want my Koneko-Chan to be happy. The only problem is that I want it to be ME that makes her happy! Not that baka tree-hugger that I despise so! And without her I can't be happy, it's just not possible… I should have never gotten involved with her…

She brings out all of the bad things in me, lust, jealousy, and anger. She's like a drug, she hurts me every time I see her but I still only end up wanting her more.

When I returned to my planet along with Pie and Tart I was happy to see all my friends and the rest of my adoptive family. (Pie and Tart are his adoptive brothers k?) But I couldn't seem to get my precious Kitten off my mind! Her image haunted my dreams, strawberries made me think of her, pink made me think of her, cats made me think of her, and every time I saw Cinnamon, my dearest friend and oldest adoptive sister, I couldn't help but think of Ichigo.

Cinnamon has brilliant red hair and every time I caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of my eye my Koneko-Chan would pop back into my head. Of course Cina-Chan (Cinnamon) noticed, she's very gifted, almost to the same extent Deep Blue was if not more, she knew. Of course she knew.

She also knew Pai and Tart were unhappy. Tart couldn't stop thinking of Pudding but was too stubborn to admit it, no surprise there. And Pai was too busy dreaming about Lettuce to focus on his science, his oh-so-fabulous science that has been his life, his purpose, for years. It's sad, very sad.

Tart seems to think Pai has a thing for the purple mew but I say it's that Lettuce girl. Maybe I should ask Cina-Chan what she thinks.

I sighed heavily before swooping down to land lightly on my balcony. I moved to the glass doors to slip inside my room but paused when I saw Cinnamon. I stared at her a moment, my hand hovering over the doorknob.

My room is very small, there's only a bed in the corner placed against the wall and a small wooden desk on the other side of the room. A dim blue light pulsed slightly from beside my bed where the lanky girl was perched, watching me with those shiny purple eyes. The blue light cast strange shadows across her and her odd features.

She is not Cyniclon, she is not human, and she is not like any of the other races inhabiting our planet. She's special. Her powers are now unmatched since Deep Blue has died and her mysterious nature is unfading.

She, like Deep Blue, is viewed as a god or goddess. She has been here, on this planet, unchanging for as long as anyone can remember. She has been the same, acted the same, looked the same, everything. And here she is, sitting in my room, waiting for me.

I unfroze, swiftly opening the door and stepping inside. "Konnichiwa Onee-Sama!" I said cheerfully grinning at her.

She stared at me coldly. Something's wrong. Cina-Chan is never like this, she's always sweet and loving, always smiling. She's the exact opposite of that wretched Deep Blue.

"Konnichiwa Kish-Kun, I am sorry to say that it has become..." She paused frowning slightly as if she wasn't sure how to put what she was about to say. "That my presence is required somewhere else." She said firmly.

I frowned too. "Huh? What do ya' mean?"

She smiled bitterly. "I'll see you soon." There was a ripple in the air around her and she was gone. I was alone once more, alone and confused.

Back On Earth- Ichigo's P.O.V.

It had been another busy day full of broken dishes and lazy workers (Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint). The sun is now setting and everyone's cleaning up before finally retiring for the evening. I envy girls who get to go out partying on their Friday nights.

I sighed heavily glancing in the direction of the changing room. My tight uniform was stained from one of the many mishaps of the day and I felt extremely sweaty. I can't wait to get home and take a nice hot shower. My thoughts drifted to other things as I wiped down the table in a circular motion.

I wonder how the aliens are; I hope Kish is happy... I shook the thought from my mind quickly; confused by the fact that this has been popping into my head more and more often in the past year. I was curious if any of my friends ever wondered the same thing but I doubt that they care, well, maybe Pudding cares.

"Um..." I looked up at Lettuce who had stopped sweeping and now stood in the center of the room blushing furiously while gripping the broom until her knuckles were white.

"Yes Lettuce-San?" I asked smiling reassuringly.

The other girls had also stopped cleaning up to listen to what our friend has to say but it only made her blush more. "Oh, well, you see I was just curious to see if any of you ever..." She blushed even brighter. "N-never m-mind!" She said quickly and focused on sweeping once more.

"Oh come on Lettuce!" Mint snapped from her seat. She had already changed and was relaxing at her usual seat. "Stop being so SHY!"

"Yeah!" Pudding piped up. "Pudding thinks you should be brave na no da!"

This obviously wasn't helping the situation and I opened my mouth to stand up for Lettuce but Zakuro's strong voice interrupted. "If Lettuce does not feel comfortable that is fine," she said calmly. "But I also have been curious about something. Pudding-Chan?" She glanced in the younger girl's direction.

"Hai Onee-Chan?" Pudding asked curiously.

"Has Taruto ever came back to visit you like he said he would?" Zakuro asked making all of us gawk at her, Berry to look extremely confused, and Pudding to frown.

"No... Taru-Taru has not kept his promise..." She said sadly. "But I know I'll see him eventually!" She cried, regaining her usual cheer.

I frowned feeling pretty sad. I wished Tart would come back to visit for Pudding's sake. The boy was a total pain but Pudding had of course befriended him, she's always friendly to everyone.

"Hmm..." Zakuro murmured before getting back to work.

"Who's Taru-Taru?" Berry whispered to me softly.

"Huh? Oh, Taruto? Well you know about the aliens right?" I asked in a low voice as I began to wipe the table down again.

"Uh," she frowned furrowing her brow. "Well I know that they were evil and tried to take over the Earth but we beat them and they went back to their planet."

"That's only the half of it…" I sighed. "There was only one of them at first, he was a little older than me I think. His name was Kish."

"Kish? Weird, ok."

I giggled. "Believe me if you saw one of them you would understand just how weird they really are."

"What do you mean?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"The all were really pale, had strange pointy ears, and were extremely skinny, well, except for Pai. He was the oldest and really muscular. Back to Kish for now though." I said quickly. "The first time I met him he just swooped down and…" I blushed furiously.

"What? What did he do?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, he stole my first kiss." I said softly and she gasped softly. "At first he only saw me as a toy but later on… when I was fighting Deep Blue he died saving me."

"Kawaii!" She breathed making my face heat up even more.

"H-he was still a pervert! A-and he was crazy! He tried to kidnap me once!" I cried quickly. "Now, Tart was around Pudding's age I think and he was a real pain. But him and Pudding were friends and before he left he apparently promised Pudding he would come back to visit her."

"Awe! How sweet!" She giggled.

"Yeah, well you weren't there to deal with them when they were attacking." I huffed.

"I know, but what about Pai?" She replied curiously.

"He was around Zakuro's age I think and was really cold and calculating." I explained. "But in the end he helped us."

"Did he not like Zakuro or something?" Berry actually sounded disappointed.

"Not that I know of…" I murmured.

"Hmm…" She murmured and got back to work.

2 Weeks Later-

I was the first out of the changing room, I'm just eager to get home and relax. Masaya and me have been drifting apart mostly because of these stupid memories of Kish that keep popping up. I'm almost at the point that I want to break up with him.

We've been dating on and off again for the past few years but I'm just not as head-over-heels as I had been before. I'm not sure what made me begin to understand that I'm not really in love with him but I'm just glad it happened.

I said goodbye to my friends before trotting home. A few years ago my father's business had really taken off so he was able to buy a new house. It was on the other side of the large park and the walk irritates me. I suppose it's worth it though.

Finally I got home just in time to eat a quick dinner before escaping to my room. Summer break began only a few days ago and Ryou insists that we still work on our vacations. That guy really gets on my nerves.

I threw my bag in the corner and grabbed a stick of packi from my hidden stash before walking out onto my small balcony. The dark metal was cold against my bare feet but I ignored it sitting down and hanging my legs over the edge and leaned against the cool black metal of the railing.

I unwrapped the packi slowly before taking a small bite out of it. I can't help but feel bad about how I treated Kish, who wouldn't though? I mean seriously? I was a total jerk to the boy!

"Kish…" I said softly looking up at the dark sky. "I'm really sorry… I… I should have left with you." I laughed bitterly. "You know, to paradise…"


	2. Alien Alert

Ok! Here goes the second chapter-

Ichigo's P.O.V~

"Bye-bye Ichigo-Nee-Chan!" Pudding called to me as I exited the café. She was as hyper as ever, even after a long day of work that had exhausted the rest of us.

"Bye Pudding-Chan!" I called over my shoulder waving lazily. "Bye everyone!"

I turned back to the path leading out of the café, eager to escape the confines of my place of work. It had been a normal day, Ryou hasn't magically turned into a sweet, caring person like Keiichiro, Mint hasn't changed her snobby ways, Pudding's still a little monkey, Zakuro is as cold as ever, and Lettuce remains the only sane person in that wretched excuse of a café.

It's summer break! I should be out by a pool lounging in the sun taking a catnap, not slaving away in a café! It's not fair!

I stopped on the sidewalk to watch the sun sliding slowly from the now orange sky. "Will I ever be happy again Taiyou?" I breathed to the star just before it slipped behind the tops of the mountains as if it was trying to avoid my question. (Taiyou means sun…I think…) I sighed closing my eyes warily

My job is horrible and, of all people, I miss Kish. That stupid alien isn't even here and he's still putting me through hell.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Masha chirped desperately. My eyes shot open to find the small creature circling my head.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Are you defective again Masha?" I demanded putting a hand on my hip. "There's no- WOAH!" The ground began shaking sending me to the unforgiving concrete of the sidewalk.

The earthquake ended a moment later as suddenly as it had begun. I muttered a few curses under my breath as I pushed myself off the sidewalk and brushed the dirt from my clothes. "Oww…" I whined rubbing my sore bum.

"Alien!" Masha cried taking my attention from my now sore bum to him. "Alien!"

"Masha…" I sighed gathering all of the patience I could muster. "The aliens left YEARS ago! There are no aliens here!"

I was already grumpy from work, now Masha's screwed up again, and my butt hurts. And Kish, that horrible, horrible, boy, is at the center of my mind once more making half of me want to punch somebody and the other half run home sobbing like a little girl.

I truly miss him. His stupid comments, his smug attitude, his nickname for me, Koneko-Chan, even the kisses he would swoop in to steal on a regular basis. I closed my eyes remembering his scent. Vanilla, always vanilla mixed with something that had slipped from the grasp of my memory years ago. Seriously, I'm beginning to feel like Pudding, desperately obsessed with the thought that someday they may return. I feel pathetic.

"Alien!" Masha whined pulling me from my thoughts.

"Masha," I growled. "For the last-"

"Ichigo!" Ryou called. I spun around to find him standing at the entrance of the café.

Crap! What does he want now? I already cleaned up hadn't I? I even arrived on time this morning! Well, I was actually five minutes late but at least I was WORKING unlike Mint! "What?" I snapped narrowing my eyes.

He glared right back at me. "Lose the attitude!" He snapped. "Now get back in here, we have a situation!"

"Huh?" My eyes widened slightly. A situation? Could the aliens really be back? Does Kish remember me? Has he moved on? Thousands of questions began racing through my head giving me a migraine.

"There's two new signals on the computer," he explained quickly. "That of a new Mew and a new alien."

"A-a new ALIEN?" I cried. "So Masha ISN'T defective?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just get in here!"

"Wait!" I heard Keiichiro cry. "She's coming this way!"

"Yay!" Pudding darted past Ryou. "We get a new Mew na no da!"

Lettuce came out hesitantly. "Are you sure this is right? Could it not just be Ichigo on the scanner?"

"No," Ryou replied coldly.

I turned to look around hoping to spot anyone that could possibly be our new teammate. The street was deserted but I could see a girl walking in my direction. The new Mew.

"Ryou!" I hissed. His head jerked in my direction expectantly. "I think I see her!"

"REALLY!" Pudding gasped in awe. Lettuce quickly grabbed Pudding's tiny hand and guided her back inside.

I looked back to the tall girl who was coming closer with every step. The fading light set her red hair ablaze; it cascaded down her back like fire. Her dull purple eyes were focused on her feet as she walked swiftly. She seemed nervous, a little sad even. Her left hand was clutched delicately to her chest as she fiddled with the necklace she wore. She wore a slightly baggy, blue T-shirt that stood out against her thick red hair and a short grey, plaid, skirt. She was very tall and pale, maybe a year or two older than me.

As she came closer I began to notice more. She had four scratches on her cheek that were obviously new. And on the back of her had that she was holding to her chest was a bright red mark. At first it appeared to be blood but I quickly realized that it definitely was not blood but a Mew Mark. This girl is the new member.

Ryou walked up to stand beside me carefully. I glanced back at the café to find Berry and Pudding peeking out of the doorway. When they saw me looking they quickly shut it. I rolled my eyes smiling slightly before looking back to Ryou.

"Does the earthquake that happened a moment ago have something to do with this?" I whispered softly.

Ryou's gaze did not shift from the girl that was only a couple feet away now; he simply nodded sharply before taking a step forward. "Excuse me," Ryou said loudly so that the girl was sure to hear. Her headshot up and her big purple eyes focused on Ryou instantly. She looked like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry to bother you, but may I see that mark there on your hand?"

She looked like a deer in headlights and it crossed my mind that she could possibly have the D.N.A. of a deer. She blinked then cautiously held out her hand to Ryou. He took it in his own gently studying the small red paw-print carefully. Bye the way Ryou was acting he could actually be mistaken for a gentleman.

"I take it you know what it is then?" My eyes snapped to the girl at the sound of her smooth voice. A voice like that should not belong to such a scared looking girl; it should belong to a grown woman, a proud queen. But the look on her face was no longer that of a deer stuck in headlights, she looked like a combination of Mint and Zakuro, proud and slightly irritated by Ryou's presence.

The position they were in now looked more like a knight kissing the hand of the princess whom he just saved although she did not appreciate it. The look on Ryou's face was priceless, pure astonishment to say the least. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle but the girl only smiled at him knowingly, her purple eyes burning with amusement.

"Uh, yes, yes I do." Ryou said quickly as he jerked away.

The girl smirked allowing her hand to drop to her side as she put the other on her hip. It suddenly occurred to me just how pretty this girl really is. I mean seriously, she looks like a princess.

"Well then enlighten me," she purred but it somehow still had the air of an order.

Ryou blushed furiously and I my mouth popped open. The great Ryou was blushing. He put tomatoes to shame.

I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture giggling like I used to when thinking of Masaya. Ryou glared at me, an icey storm brewing in the depths of his dangerous blue eyes. My girly giggles turned into slow awkward laughs.

I glanced at the girl who was watching us with a smile

and confused eyes. "Goodness, you two certainly are a pair… Now, this," she held her hand up expectantly. "Tell me what it means." Her voice was firm this time, no playful flirting, just an order.

"Yes, well, you see…" Ryou cleared his throat uncomfortably. This girl really does have some sort of effect on him. "Do you know about Tokyo Mew Mew?" He asked finally regaining at least some of his usual demeanor.

The girl was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. "You mean those girls who fought the aliens? What do they have to do with this?"

For a moment I looked down so I could quickly send the other girls the picture I took of Ryou, we will never let him live this down. Never.

"Yes," Ryou told her calmly. "That's exactly who I mean. And that mark," he motioned to her hand. "Has EVERYTHING to do with them."

She glared at him for a moment like she thought he was joking and didn't find it very funny. She then glanced at the sign for the café and burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!" She cried.

I glanced at Ryou, he didn't look happy.


	3. Suspicious

**I would like to get at least a few more reviews... Pretty please?**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Anime-eef**

**xFallenDemonx**

**and mew mew girl**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.~**

"So this means that I now have the D.N.A. of a Red Fox and that I have to work here and that I have to save the world from some sort of 'Alien Invasion'?" Akane, the newest Mew demanded.

"Yes," Ryou said firmly.

We were all sitting around one of the larger tables in the café. It turns out that Akane is just here on vacation, she's really from Ireland. She's the same age as Zakuro, 18. At first I thought she might be stuck up and rude, especially because of how she had talked to Ryou when we first met her but she's actually very nice.

Her and Zakuro are already good friends, Zakuro even SMILES at her! She even has Pudding sitting in her lap and is allowing her to play a game on her phone. And of course, Mint is already worshipping the ground she walks on. She had a very intelligent conversation with Lettuce about something very nerdy. She complimented Berry on her hair. She's nice to me too of course, she even told me I'd have to text her the photo I took of Ryou blushing. And she offered to help Keiichiro bake some extra cakes and sweets.

But she continues to flirt and mess with Ryou to no end. I've seen him blush more in the past thirty minutes than in the entire four years I've known him.

"Well Ryou…"

"Shirogane-Sama," Ryou corrected glaring at Akane as she twirled a strand of Pudding's golden hair between her fingers.

"Oh no, Ryou is just fine," she replied, the corners of her lips turning up slightly. "I believe that I will work here until I must leave, I will help you if there really is this 'Alien Invasion' you speak of, but I have things to do myself." She said firmly, her lips now set in a thin line. "I came here do do other things than be your lap dog."

Berry and me glanced at each other fearfully. No one had stood up to Ryou like this before, surely he would blow his top.

He scowled at her ignoring the hand Keiichiro placed on his back in an attempt to calm him. "This is serious!" Ryou barked making everyone but Akane shift uncomfortably.

Akane rolled her eyes in a bored sort of way. "I've got more important things to do than working in this pretty-princess café thing, so I'll come when I can." She informed him. "Pudding-Chan, will you get up hun?"

"Hai Onee-Chan!" She said hopping off of Akane's lap and giving her back her phone. "Arigatou!"

Akane smiled sweetly at Pudding taking back her phone before softly patting her on the head. "Ja ne!" She smiled at all of us except for Ryou before leaving.

Ryou stood angrily grumbling to himself before storming upstairs. I sighed rolling my eyes. "What's his DEAL?" I mumbled.

"He's not used to the word 'no' Ichigo-Chan," Keiichiro sighed rubbing the ridge of his nose. "Well," he smiled brightly but his eyes were still dull and tired. "You ladies should go, it's already dark out." He added pointing to the dark sky.

We said good-bye to Keiichiro before leaving.

I couldn't help but notice Lettuce seemed slightly upset. She followed all of us out ringing her wrists and staring fixedly at her feet as she shuffled along. I frowned slightly dropping back so I could walk beside her. "Lettuce-San," I said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her big blue eyes full of uncertainty. "Is everything ok Lettuce-San?" I asked softly.

She frowned glancing over her shoulder as if she was afraid she was being followed before looking back to me. "Well…" She bit her lip. "It's probably nothing but…"

"Lettuce-San, you can tell me anything you know." I smiled at her reassuringly.

She smiled back. "Thank you Ichigo-San, I'm lucky to have you as a friend and a leader. But I feel," her blue eyes flashed in the other Mew's direction before coming back to rest on me. "I feel that we should speak in private."

I nodded quickly. "I understand, would you like to wait until tomorrow? Or I could go home with you or you could come home with me." I offered knowing our parents wouldn't mind. We've known each other for so long that our parents don't mind our presence. My mom, Sakura, even told me that she thinks of Lettuce and the other girls as family.

Lettuce smiled at me gratefully. "Would it be alright to go to your house?"

"No problem Lettuce," I replied smiling.

"I'll go get some stuff from my house," she said and turned to go to her house. "I'll get there as soon as possible." She said before trotting off.

~At Ichigo's House

After dinner Lettuce and I had snuck up to my room. I could tell that Lettuce had been worrying all through dinner, she looked anxious, nervous, and worried. "Ok," I sighed sitting on the edge of my bed now dressed in a short, pink, sleeveless dress, it's soft and cool enough for summer. Lettuce sat beside me still chewing her lip. She also was in her pajamas but they were much more conservative. "Tell me what's wrong Lettuce." I said softly.

She smiled at me gratefully, the tension holding her shoulders up finally being released. "Well, there are a few things about Akane that are… well, suspicious."

I frowned slightly. "But she seemed so nice, I didn't notice…" I paused. Lettuce sometimes still acts like she has a little crush on Ryou but I'm not sure. Maybe she simply was jealous. I mean, Akane WAS kinda' flirty with Ryou, at least at first.

"Let me explain," she said quickly. "First, if she's really from Ireland then she would have more of an accent, second, she seemed extremely educated in astronomy and physics, third, she showed up right at the same time a new alien has."

"Well that would make sense, I mean, a new threat equals a new mew. Like Berry and the Saint Rose Crusaders." I replied.

"Something is just strange about her…" Lettuce said softly.

"Hey Lettuce," I said determined to change the subject. "What were you going to ask earlier today?"

"Oh!" She looked up at me surprised as she fiddled with her hands nervously. "Well… I suppose it's basically what Zakuro asked. I was… Oh, never mind!" She huffed.

I reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "What is it Lettuce? You can tell me anything you know."

"Yes… I…" She sighed. "Do you think it's foolish to love someone you know you could never be with and could never love you back?" She asked softly.

I smiled sadly at her. She must mean Ryou. My mind was forced back to Kish yet again. He was always doing that, loving me even though I told him I would never and could never love him back. And now look where I am, loving him back. He doesn't know of course but still, I was wrong… about the first half at least.

"Lettuce, I think that there's absolutely NOTHING wrong with that." I said firmly. "You should love whoever and whatever you please and be proud of it. It's not something to be ashamed of."

She frowned looking away. "You might not think that if you knew who it is…"

"Oh come on! It can't be THAT bad! Besides, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't mean it." I insisted. "I mean seriously! Pudding is in love Tart, everyone knows THAT and don't have a problem with it!"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I-I…." She bit her lip nervously. "I'm in love with Pai-San!" She cried out then clamped her hands over her mouth blushing furiously.

I blinked, surprised by how sudden this all is. "You-you DO?" I yelped.

"I know! It's foolish!" Lettuce whimpered.

"No Lettuce!" I said leaning forward to hug her. "I love Kish and Pudding loves Tart! If it IS foolish than at least we all can be fools together!" I giggled.

"You love Ki-Kish?" Lettuce looked up at me, her blue eyes wide. "I thought you couldn't stand him!" She squeaked.

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah… well… I… I think I made a mistake… You know?" I smiled sadly and she smiled right back.

"I do," she murmured. "I… I don't think we should give up."

"Never, maybe that alien alert is them." I smiled at the thought. "Let's get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a big day…"


	4. Cinnamon

The sky was clear, the air fresh, and the sun shining. It was a beautiful day to say the least. Lettuce and me got dressed and we headed out to the café. I could tell she was excited about the possibility of seeing the aliens again, more specifically Pai. And I couldn't blame her.

The thought that perhaps Kish was here, that he had returned for ME, made me want to run to the café as fast as possible. I took a deep breath closing my eyes so I could picture him. His shining gold eyes, his icy white skin, his thick emerald green hair, his signature smirk, I miss it all. Even his perverted remarks and playful manners would be welcomed with open arms.

"You're thinking of him," Lettuce said softly. I looked over at the older girl to find her smiling slightly. "I can tell by the way… you just looked _happier_."

I smiled back at her. "Is it that obvious?" I giggled.

"Mhmm," she nodded slightly.

"I never thought this would actually be _easy_." Murmured a smooth voice from behind us. We spun around surprised.

"Oh my!" Lettuce gasped clamping a hand over her mouth.

Because there, standing before us, was a creature we had never seen the likes of before. She was neither alien nor human.

She had long, wispy, hair the color of fire, bright, sparkling, purple eyes, and strange milky blue-green skin. Her ears were hidden but obviously not like Kish's. She was very tall and skinny, you could see her ribs she was so skinny. She wore a top like a bikini that was a dark brown color and a torn skirt with many layers that was a beige color. She had long purple nails and I couldn't tell if they were naturally like that or painted.

She reminded me of Akane in a weird sort of way. They both have that air of being superior about them, their voices are so calm and smooth, and… really, if this creature had pale white skin instead of that strange green color they would look pretty similar.

"Uh, are you the alien?" I asked carefully.

"Why ask something when you already know the answer?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"So you are, what do you want?" I demanded.

"My family's happiness," she replied calmly. "And you two are the key to it."

I took a step back warily. "What?"

She smiled sweetly, that superior air disappearing instantly. "I do not wish to harm any of you Ichigo-San. Maybe it would be best if we went to the café to speak." She suggested.

"Uh…" I blinked looking backing to Lettuce.

"Do you possibly know Pai-San?" Lettuce blurted out before I could stop her.

The alien smiled slightly. "Yes, I do know Pai. If you wish, I could take you to see him. And you to see Kish, Ichigo."

My heart jerked with longing. Kish… "What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to let my voice crack.

She looked at me knowingly. "They are heartbroken, can't you see? Tart doesn't even try to make me cry anymore, he misses Pudding too much. Kish is out all night thinking of you and then he'll come home and just sleep the day away. Pai…" She chuckled. "He refuses to leave his room, I have to bring him food but he hardly eats anyway. He misses you Lettuce. Very much."

"Wait… why do you… They're your family?" I yelped.

"Adoptive family," she shrugged. "I am not a Cyniclon as you can see."

"Yeah… um," I looked to Lettuce.

She smiled sadly, a pleading look in her eyes. "I… I think I will go Ichigo…"

I smiled slightly. "I think we need to find Pudding."

Lettuce smiled gratefully. "Thank you!"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Pudding. "Moshi moshi!" She sang from the other end.

I giggled. "Pudding, I need you to come to the park."

"What about work na no da?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it's fine." I told her.

"Ok Ichigo-Nee-Chan!" With that she hung up.

I looked over to the alien. "I don't even know your name…"

"Cinnamon," she replied sweetly. "I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you better. But first we should get you to my brothers. They will be so happy to see all of you!"

I smiled thinking of seeing Kish again. Seeing that excite in his eyes, being greeted with a big hug, maybe even a kiss…

Thankfully Pudding ran up, her cheeks flushed and her hair ruffled by the wind. She skidded to a stop in front of Cinnamon so she just gawked up at her.

"Hello Pudding-San, do you also wish to come with us to see Tart?" Cinnamon keeled down so she could look her in the eyes.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding gasped. "Yes, yes!" She threw herself at Cinnamon who looked a little shocked but quickly returned the hug with a smile.

"We should leave now," Cinnamon announced standing. Pudding latched herself onto her arm. "We will be arriving during the night on Cynix if we leave now."

"Cynix?" Lettuce murmured.

"Why our planet of course." Cinnamon replied calmly.

Lettuce and me glanced at each other a little nervously. All the way to another planet? How will we manage that…

"Don't worry, I have powers superior to the Cyniclon race. Look," she turned and held up her free hand to draw a doorway in the air. Her finger left a trail of bright light. When she finished it the whole thing lit up with the soft yellow light. "Come, it is a portal. It's similar to the Cyniclon's teleporting abilities just it allows me to go farther."

"Uh… maybe I should go get some of my things…" I said slowly.

"Nope!" Cinnamon grabbed my arm and pushed me through the portal.

I found myself in a dark room and when I turned the door was gone. There was some clothes tossed to the floor without care, there was a glass sliding door allowing the purple light of the large moon slip into the room, there was a small desk in the corner, and against the wall was a bed. And in the bed was a lump that rose and fell rhythmically.

I'm in his room.

And he's here too.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Like A Dream

**Chapter 5: Like A Dream**

**Previously~**

_I found myself in a dark room and when I turned the door was gone. There was some clothes tossed to the floor without care, there was a glass sliding door allowing the purple light of the large moon slip into the room, there was a small desk in the corner, and against the wall was a bed. And in the bed was a lump that rose and fell rhythmically. _

_I'm in his room._

_And he's here too._

I gulped just to find that my mouth was as dry as a desert. I felt as if I was in a dream as I took a hesitant step forward. "Ki… Kish?" I murmured softly. He didn't stir. I walked slowly over to the bed, not making a sound thanks to my cat genes.

I carefully pulled the blankets back, revealing his face. My breath caught in my throat. He looked breathtaking.

I could tell he had matured, physically at least, his jaw was more defined, his hair longer and thicker, and his ears seemed a little bigger. He still had that perfect snow-white skin and his emerald colored hair was messy but still shined in the moonlight. His lips were parted slightly allowing his soft breaths to escape. He smelt of the woods and earth as strange as that may sound.

I carefully reached out to brush the hair from his face. It currently was not held in it's usual pair of leather bands.

"Mmm… Cinna-Chan?" He murmured, his golden eyes fluttering open. I held my breath as the fog cleared from those golden eyes and they focused on my face. "Ko… Koneko…Chan?" He breathed.

I smiled nervously. "Hey there… Kish… Um… I just came to see you I mean-"

"Kitten!" He sat up grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you so much! Did you really come just to see little old me?" He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling.

I blushed pulling back. "Yes, don't act so smug about it." I snapped. "Cinnamon came and asked me to come… and… I said yes…"

"I'm just happy you're here…" He breathed reaching up to cup my cheek. He let out a shaky breath. "I've missed you… so, so, so much…" He carefully wrapped an arm around my waist. "Can… Can I just have a hug…?" He asked looking up at me through those thick eyelashes of his. Breathtaking.

I gulped nervously. How could I ever resist those eyes?

I threw my arms around his neck without a second thought. He stiffened under my touch. "I missed you Kisshu…" I confessed pressing my face into the side of his neck. His skin was soft and warm… so soft and warm…

He relaxed wrapping his arms around my waist holding me tightly. "This must be a dream…" He murmured holding me tighter. "It must be… If this was real, no, this cant be real, you would never even come here in the first place…" His voice was hollow.

"Kish…" I murmured holding onto him tighter. "I really am here, I really did miss you!" I let out a nervous little chuckle. "Heck, I even missed that stupid nickname."

He tore away from me suddenly. "No, no…" He shook his head violently. "This is just another trick isn't it! So, what are you this time?" He growled at me, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Cinnamon, did Pai give you one of those pills again? Because I don't want your love I want Ichigo's!" The tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

"No, Kish, really, it's me!" I insisted startled by his sudden outburst. "Uh, when we first met you stole my first kiss and you told me your name was Kish and-"

"First kiss?" His ears perked up and the tears stopped immediately.

"Yeah… you stole my first kiss and then you said-"

"'My name's Kish, thanks for the kiss'…" We finished in sync.

A big grin spread across his face. "It really is you Koneko-Chan…" He breathed. "Oh! You must be tired!" He quickly scooted over and patted the empty space beside him, grinning up at me.

"Oh, uh, Kish, it's morning where I came from so…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"But your going to be staying here a while so you'll need to sleep now." He leaned over to pull on my arm. "Come on, get in bed."

I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking of my shoes before slipping under the covers with him. He let out an excited giggle, a noise a child would make, before scooting closer. I blushed thickly but I certainly didn't mind, not even when he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"So… you… you missed me, right Kitten?" He asked eagerly, gazing at me with those pleading golden eyes.

"Yeah Kish, I missed you a lot." I replied looking down nervously.

"Good…" He smiled brightly. "So…" He frowned again looking away. "But, that doesn't mean you… feel the same right?"

I blushed furiously. "I… I think I really like you Kish…" I shifted nervously. "You know, _like like_ you…"

"Good…" He snaked the other arm around me pulling me into a tight hug, nuzzling the side of my neck. I giggled because it tickled and he chuckled in reponse. "I'm going to take another kiss now…" He informed me making my cheeks heat up again and my ears and tail pop out. "Cute," he chuckled pulling back and gently stroking my ear before leaning in again. "I love you Koneko-Chan, human or mew… no matter what…"

And with that he gently pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and soft and this kiss was not like the others, all so rough and fast, it was gentle and slow. I hesitantly moved my lips in sync with his own making him sigh against my lips.

His arms pulled me closer and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my hands into his thick hair. It was soft and felt good in my hands. More than good. And his hands drawing little circles on my back made me shiver in response.

It felt so nice… like a dream…

He pulled back so we could catch our breath. "I love you Kitten… More than anything…"

"I-I don't know if I love you Kish… but I do like you… A lot…"

He smiled leaning in so our foreheads and noses touched. "I can make that love…" He kissed my nose. "… very easily…" Then he kissed my forehead. "… so we…" Then my cheek. "…should…" My other cheek. "…get…" Then a peck on the lips. "…some sleep…" He murmured before kissing me again. Much deeper than a little peck.

I giggled pulling away before he could continue. "Then we should do that…"

He sighed. "We'll have to start where we left off tomorrow…" I rolled my eyes laying down in his bed and he did the same. "I can hold you can't I?" He murmured.

"I would like that…" I breathed back snuggling closer.

"I would too…" He murmured pulling me into his chest.


	6. The Whole House

**Chapter 6: The Whole House**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Now it is time for some Pai and Lettuce… Then some Pudding and Tart…**

**Lettuce's P.O.V.~**

"Here you go Lettuce, just right through here." Cinnamon said sweetly flashing me another grateful smile. She held out a hand and I nervously took it. She helped me step into the bright light and then I found myself in a dark room.

After a moment my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I realized I was in a tidy bedroom. Against the wall was an empty bed, beside it was a large bookshelf full of large books, and then against the opposite wall was a large desk where Pai sat, fast asleep.

I bit my lip hesitantly. Should I wake him or let him sleep? He shouldn't be sleeping like that though… "Pai-San?" I walked over and gently shook his shoulder trying not to notice how well built he was.

His eyes flew open and he sat up with a start. "Oh, I-" he glanced at me and his beautiful purple eyes widened in shock. "Mew Lettuce?"

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelped bowing quickly. "Cinnamon said it would be good if we came!"

"Mew Lettuce…" I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I hesitantly looked up at him to see that he was gazing at me with a soft look in his eyes. "You do not have to apologize, it is perfectly fine. You say Cinnamon is the one that brought you here? I'm guessing Mew Ichigo and Mew Pudding are with you?"

I straightened up nodding quickly. "Y-yes, she sent Ichigo somewhere else, I believe it was Kisshu-San's room."

"Hmm, that's not surprising. And she forced you?"

"Oh no!" I cried. "We said we would! You see she said that you three have been depressed because…"

He chuckled coldly looking away. "So she told you?"

"Uhm, she-she just said you all missed us…" I murmured shyly.

"Surely you know why we missed you?" He replied calmly.

"I-I think I do…" I replied turning a vibrant red.

"Would you be angered if I kissed you right now?" He asked calmly, leaning towards me.

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks burn even brighter. "I-I… n-n-n-no…"

He stood so he was towering over me and for a moment I was afraid until I saw the smile playing on his lips and the softness in his eyes. "You are very beautiful… Lettuce…" He said gently taking my face in his hands. I felt so tiny compared to him. "Are you sure you do not mind?" He said lowering his face so our lips were only an inch or two apart. His cool breath fanning across my lips smelt of something strong and unnamable but I liked it, it fit him. "I refuse to lower myself to Kisshu's level." He continued.

I let out a nervous little giggle. "I… I don't mind…" I mumbled, my face flushing as I averted my eyes from his own. "I… I think I might l-l-like it…"

He gently pressed his lips to my own before I could say anymore. It was like a zap of electricity had just been shot through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he released my face to wrap his arms around my waist, lifting me from the ground as gently as possible. I loved how he treated me like a delicate object that was precious and he would never want to break.

My skirt hiked up on my thighs much to my embarrassment but it did allow me to wrap my legs around his waist. He pulled back allowing me to catch my breath and carried me over to the bed. "Thank you Lettuce…" He murmured setting me on the edge of the bed.

I blushed thickly. "Y-you s-shouldn't thank me…" I mumbled looking down. "I-I… I really like you Pai-San..."

"Good…" He breathed sitting beside me. "Good…" He gently pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I have things to do but you may sleep here."

"Things to do?" I inquired carefully.

"I fell asleep working, I am a scientist you see. I'm trying to find ways we can use Chimera Animas for the good of our planet." He explained.

"Could I… possibly help you?"

He smiled at me. Actually smiled. "If you wish then of course…"

**Tart's P.O.V.~**

I sighed setting down my remote control. I had spent most of the day playing video games much to my mother's, Cake's, disliking. I just couldn't get her out of my head… Everything about her…

"TARU-TARU!"

"Gah!" I was suddenly tackled from behind. "Get off! Get off!"

"I missed you SO much!" An annoying yet familiar voice sang in my ear.

"Wait…" I looked over my shoulder to find a familiar little girl snuggled into my back. "PUDDING!" I twisted around pulling her into a tight hug.

"Tart, what in Deep Red's name-" the light flickered on. "Oh my…" I looked up to see Cake standing in the doorway staring at me and Pudding wide eyed. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a braid that reached the floor and she wore a long pink dress.

"Gah!" I shoved Pudding away realizing I had been _holding_ her… "This is NOT what it looks like!"

"Yes it is!" Sang Cinnamon peering over Cake's shoulder. Of course, she _has _to have something to do with this…"That's Pudding-Chan, she's Tart's human girlfriend!" She informed my mother happily.

"WHAT?" I cried.

Now everyone's gonna be up…

"Oh!" Cake murmured her pink eyes widening. "Oh my! Well it's very nice to meet you Pudding-Chan!" She smiled brightly at Pudding.

"Wow! Your pretty na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Well thank you very much, your quite the beauty to." Cake replied sweetly.

I groaned. "Shoot me now!"

"Taruto!" Cake snapped. "Stop acting so rude! Why didn't you tell me you had a girl in the house?"

"I just brought her Cake." Cinnamon piped up.

"What's going on! I was sleeping!" Almond, my older sister yelled from down the hall.

"Almond!" Whined her twin, Acorn.

Yes, the whole house would soon be up.


End file.
